Various types of solid particle distribution devices which are generally of the rotary or vibrating type are already known. While these devices are capable of distributing solid particles by means of rotating components, they generally have a limited reliability and they generally do not permit operation at high temperatures as, for example, in an enclosure through which a current of hot gases travels. I have invented an apparatus for distributing solid particulate matter which is capable of operating efficiently and at all temperatures including high temperatures and which, even at such high temperatures, is more reliable than presently known devices. In particular, my apparatus is capable of operating at high temperatures without clogging of the particle intake and distribution circuitry.